


This Is Not A Drill

by Nova_Shadowtail



Series: Peter Stark's Life Struggles And Accomplishments [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Good Friend Ned Leeds, IronDad and SpiderSon, Other, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_Shadowtail/pseuds/Nova_Shadowtail
Summary: Peter Stark has extreme Pyrophobia. He is also scared of loud noises. So as you can imagine, fire drills kind of suck for him. Even if there is no real fire, Peter always freaks out during fire drills.Today, the fire alarm went off unexpectedly. A voice came on the announcements a second later."This is not a drill. Evacuate the building. I repeat. This is not a drill. Evacuate the building."





	This Is Not A Drill

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiii! This is the first fic that I've ever shared with people so please be nice! I know it sucks but I just wanted to post something. Enjoy!

Peter lifted his head up when he heard footsteps from behind him. He set his phone down on his desk and turned around to see Mrs. Harper standing next to his desk, hand outstretched.

“Phone, Mr. Stark. The class has begun.” Her voice was firm and demanding. Peter tensed up and handed his phone over.

Mrs. Harper nodded in thanks and walked to her desk, putting Peter’s phone next to her Computer.

Peter sighed and rested his head on his arms and looked at the board. Mrs. Harper started going off about the plan for next week when the fire alarm went off.  
Peter jumped and almost fell out of his chair, causing people to laugh and roll their eyes as they started exiting the class.

“Class. This wasn’t planned. It’s probably just a test. Wait for a second.” Mrs. Harper’s voice called over the loud noise.

Everyone stopped and waited. Peter stood up and put his hands over his ears as he walked over to where Ned was.

Suddenly, the principles voice came over the PA system, “This is not a drill. Please evacuate the building. I repeat. This is not a drill. Please evacuate the building.”

Everyone in the class, excluding Peter and Ned, started freaking out and running out of the classroom towards the exits.

“Ned-” 

“We need to go Peter.” Ned quickly grabbed Peter’s arm and rushed to the doorway.

MJ was standing next to the doorway waiting for them. She looked relieved when they came out, but after taking one look at Peter, her expression turned worried.

“We need to get out of here. C’mon.” Ned used his other hand to grab Mj’s arm and guide them both out of the building.

By the time they were outside and a safe distance away from the school, Peter collapsed to the ground, a strangled sob escaping his lips. His breaths were coming out short and rushed. He was having a panic attack.  
Ned and MJ kneeled down next to him and were talking to him but Peter couldn’t hear them. 

Then Peter realized something. I don’t have my phone. I can’t call my dad.

He tried to tell Ned and MJ but all that came out was a strangled, “Phone,” before he broke down sobbing again. The next thing he knew, a phone was being held up to his ear.

“This is Stark.”

Peter inhaled a shaky breath, “Dad?”

“Peter? What’s wrong? What happened?” Tony sounded worried.

Peter tried to take another deep breath only to find that he couldn’t, that only made him panic more.

“Can’t breathe. Dad. Help.” His voice was panicked and you could tell he was struggling to talk.

“Deep breath buddy. Tell me what happened.”

Peter didn’t say anything. His breaths started to quicken and he felt like he was going to passing out. Ned must have realized because the phone was taken away from his ear and he heard Ned talking.

Ned’s voice was rushed as he spoke, trying to fill Tony in on what happened.

“The school’s on fire. Peter’s having a panic attack. He looks like he’s going to pass out. I don’t know what to do- Peter!”

The world went dark.

“Peter. C’mon bud. Open your eyes for me.” A voice sounded through the darkness. Tony’s voice.

“Dad?”

“Yeah, Pete. I’m here.”

Dad’s here. I’m safe. I’m safe.

Peter opened his eyes slowly and his eyes met his dad’s concerned ones. Tony’s eyes filled with tears when he saw Peter was okay. And Peter’s filled with tears when he realized Tony was here. 

Tony smiled when he noticed he was awake, “Hey kiddo.”

Peter managed to smile as well, tears falling down his face, “Hey.”

Tony put a hand on Peter’s cheek and wiped away his tears before pulling him into a tight hug, “I’m so sorry Pete. I’m so sorry I wasn’t here sooner. I’m so sorry this happened.”

Peter wrapped his arms around his dad and buried his face into his chest and mumbled something.

Tony pulled Peter away from his chest, “What was that kid. I couldn’t hear you.”

Peter sniffed, “I love you so much, dad.”

Tony smiled sadly at him and pulled him back into his chest, “I love you too Peter.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this was terrible. I tried my best.


End file.
